Fairy Tail: Natsu's Destiny
by XInfernalPheonixX
Summary: Natsu is back after a 2 year mission and is ready to kick some butt with his team again. But when Lucy starts to feel different about Natsu, will she be safe along with the rest of Fairy Tail. Especially with the most dangerous darkness looming over, what will Natsu do? Natsu X Lucy. May contain lemon. DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. HIRO MASHIMA, HOWEVER, DOES!
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: **Hey guys, how's it going? This is going to be my first fan fiction ever (obviously since it took me 20 minutes to find out how to put a chapter up). So I'm going to start off with one of my favorite animes, Fairy Tail. It might be crappy but bear with me. And I don't intend to do fan fictions about only mainstream animes but right now I feel like doing Fairy Tail. Anyway, lets begin shall we?

Chapter 1

It's been two years since Natsu and the others saved Fiore from Future Rouge. During that time, Natsu has gained the rank of a S-Rank Wizard and has left on a mission with his blue exceed partner, Happy. Ever since then, the legendary guild Fairy Tail has missed their pink-haired dragon slayer.

As light streamed through the shades, the blonde beauty awoke from her slumber. She stretched and dragged herself out of bed, following her morning routine. As she was about to leave her room, she turned around, staring at her bed.

_'I miss those two. Even though it was annoying, it was nice to have some company early in the morning'_. She exited the room and started for the entrance of her house. As she left her house, she looked towards her favorite location, her guild Fairy Tail. She waved to the citizens of Magnolia, smiling and laughing. When she reached and entered the guild, she found herself amused at how loud it was.

"Damn it Wakanba! Must you always get in my way when I'm with Mirajane!" yelled Macao Conbolt, one of the previous guild masters of Fairy Tail.

"Why does it matter?! She wouldn't go with an old fart like you anyway!" yelled Wakaba Mine, a close friend of Macao and a guild member.

"We are the same age!" argued Macao. Then they suddenly got into a rumble as usual. The blonde sighed amusingly and walked towards the bar, where Mirajane was.

"Hey Lucy! The guild is as lively as usual" said Mirajane in her usual jolly tone.

"I can see that. So what's up?" replied Lucy.

"Not much. We are just waiting for Master Makarov to return"

"Where did he go?"

"He went to a meeting with the other guild masters"

"Ahhh. Well at least it's a bit normal around here"

"You're here early" said a very recognizable voice. Lucy turned around to see a boy with raven like hair and a young woman with bright scarlet red hair.

"Erza! Gray! I haven't seen you since you left on that mission two da-"Lucy was saying before she was completely knocked over by a girl with blue hair.

"Gray-sama! You have finally returned to me!" said Juvia in complete happiness.

"Uhhhh, hey Juvia. I hope you know that you are kind of stepping on Lucy" said Gray. Juvia looked down to see Lucy under her feet, face planted to the floor. Juvia moved and helped Lucy up.

"I am so sorry Lucy"

"It's no problem" said Lucy dusting off her clothes and straitening her hair.

"But you are my rival in love" said Juvia with glaring eyes.

"Umm, I'm going to go over there" said Lucy, walking away in fear. Then suddenly, the doors busted open. All the members of Fairy Tail turned toward the door to see a group of men with the evilest smiles possible.

"We are here to take over this so called "Legendary" guild" said the man in the middle. Erza walked through the crowd and smiled.

"And what makes you think we will" responded Erza with a confident attitude. But, her smile faded when she saw a smirk grow on the men's faces.

"Because, we have your precious guild master" said one of the men, as he threw a tied up Makarov onto the floor. The Fairy Tail guild gasped to see there "father" like this.

"Magic nullifying magic. It adds a nice touch to the rope, don't you think" said the man in to the middle.

"You…bastard" mumbled Gray.

"What are we going to do Erza?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know. We can't let Master Makarov be in harms way" said Erza.

"Give us the guild, and nothing's going to happen to the old man" said the man in the middle.

"Jeez, the second I come back and I have to deal with a couple of runts thinking they can take my guild" said a voice. The men turned around and the guild members turned around to see a man in a black cloak.

"Aye!" said a small creature in a cloak next to the man.

"Aye? Wait a minute! That's…!" Lucy gasped as the man unveiled his face. The guild members were shocked to see pink hair. Then they saw a familiar face. A face with a devilish grin.

"Who the hell do you think you are tough guy?" said the man as the group drew out there weapons. Then, they gasped as the man disappeared. Then, he reappeared, in front of the man, punching him in the stomach. They all assaulted the man with their weapons. But the attacks were futile as they all missed. As he took all of the grunts out, they laid on the ground in pain.

"Who…the hell….are you?" asked the man.

"Natsu Dragneel. Fairy Tail wizard. Remember it" said Natsu as he showed them his mark.

"We won't forget this" yelled the group as they ran off. Natsu turned around to see his guild members in shock.

"Hey guys, what are you looking at?" asked Natsu with a confused face.

"NATSU!" yelled the guild members in happiness as they lunged themselves towards him.

**A\N**: So that was chapter 1. I hope you guys enjoyed it ^^. Amyways, R&R and I will try to update tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: Hey guys what's up? I'm back with another chapter. I'm gonna try to make this longer than the last one so yeah. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

As the whole guild hugged Natsu, Lucy just stood in the back, completely frozen from shock. She just stared at Natsu with a blank face as he tried to pry himself from the guild.

_'He's…..back. Natsu really is back. He looks so different. He looks…..mature. But he looks the same at the same time'_ thought Lucy. She was right, he did look the same. His hair was much a bit longer and he seemed more muscular than before. Before Lucy could think anymore, she started walking towards Natsu. Natsu noticed and smiled. He started walking towards her and waving.

"Lucy! Long time no se-"Before Natsu could finish his sentence he felt Lucy fist crash onto his head. He gripped onto his head in pain.

"OWWWW. WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" yelled Natsu as he rubbed his head to soothe the pain.

"BAKA! What took you so long to come back? We were all worried sick about you!" shouted Lucy in anger. Natsu stared at Lucy then smiled.

"Hehehe, sorry about that! I was doing some training too"

"WHAT!" screamed Master Makarov. Everyone turned around to see him free from the ropes.

"What's wrong Master?" asked Levy.

"That mission you took….that usually took 6 years and even then it would end in failure. Even Gildarts couldn't finish the mission. How did you finish it in merely 2?" asked a confused Makarov.

"Actually it took me only one year. I spent the second training and traveling." said Natsu.

"You couldn't believe how many times Natsu threw up on the rides" said Happy as he laughed.

"Hey don't remind me. I still feel a little sick from the last one. Master?" said Natsu as he stared at Makarov. He walked up to him and waved his hand in front of Makarov's face.

"Are you okay?" asked Natsu as he stared at Makarov's eyes wide open.

_'Could he really…_._has he surpassed the skills of a dragon? No….he's gone even farther" _thought Makarov.

"Gramps? You there?" asked Natsu.

"Oh sorry Natsu. I was just thinking. Welcome back!" said Makarov with a smile. Natsu smiled back and raised his hand, pointing his pointer finger in the air.

"Hehehe!" laughed Natsu. The rest of the guild followed his gesture and smiled.

* * *

"Bye everyone!" yelled Lucy as she left.

"Goodnight!" yelled the guild. As she left the guild, she saw Natsu appear in front of her, hanging upside down on a branch. Lucy staggered back in surprise.

"Hey Lucy!" said Natsu with his usual smile. Lucy glared at Natsu with a annoyed look.

"Don't scare me like that!" said Lucy with a frown. Natsu jumped down and laughed.

"Sorry. So where are you going"

"Home of course"

"OHHHHHHH, can I come? Please, it's been so long since I've been on a comfy bed!" Lucy was about to say no but then she stopped herself. She sighed and stared at Natsu.

"Do you REALLY want to go?"

"Mhm"

"Fine. Just don't do mess anything up" Natsu's eyes lit up and he followed Lucy as she walked in the direction of her house. Lucy turned towards Natsu and saw a chain around his neck.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah? What's up Lucy?"

"What are you wearing around your neck?"

"Igneel's Scarf?...Oh you mean this!" Natsu put his hand on the chain and too it out from under his shirt. Lucy stared at it and saw it was a black dog tag with a red dragon imprinted on it.

"Where did you get that? It's really nice" Lucy looked at Natsu's face and saw it suddenly turned dark. Lucy was confused if she said something wrong.

"It was a from someone I met during the mission" said Natsu gloomily Lucy had a worried expression on her face but then, Natsu smiled again.

"Hey is it just me or is your house farther away then I remember?" Lucy didn't answer. She was staring into Natsu's onyx eyes. At times they were calm and cheerful. But other times it looks as he has flames in his eyes, fierce and wild. Natsu was a very complex person, but simple at the same time.

"Lucy? Why are you looking at me like that?" Lucy woke up and started to blush.

"Lucy you're face is getting red. You ok?" Lucy just nodded and kept walking. Natsu shrugged and followed,

When they finally reached Lucy's house, they entered and took off their shoes. Lucy threw her jacket on the sofa and turned around to face Natsu.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Stay here ok? And don't mess anything up"

"Aye! You too Natsu!" shouted a voice. Lucy turned around to see Happy floating around.\

"Happy! How did you get in here?!" shouted Lucy.

"The window of course" Lucy sighed and glared at Happy.

"Whatever, just don't screw anything up you two" Lucy went upstairs and into the bathroom.

* * *

Lucy turned the shower off and put on a fresh pair of clothes. When she got out she found Happy snacking on a little fish. She turned to see the refrigerator open. She gave Happy a look and he just smiled back. She went to the refrigerator and closed it.

"Hey Happy, where's Natsu?"

"He probably went out to do some training"

"What? This late? I have to get him back here" She grabbed her jacket and put it on and walked towards the door. She turned and pointed at Happy.

"Don't. Mess. Anything. Up" Happy just nodded in fear.

Lucy searched every place Natsu would be at but she couldn't find him.

"Where is he?' Then suddenly, she noticed a giant light coming from the woods. She ran to the woods and saw Natsu on fire and some other man. He wore what seemed like a uniform. It was completely black with a skull in the middle.

"So, you're the one who pummeled my allies. It's kind of sad. Your magic isn't even as strong as I thought it would be. Oh well" said the man.

"Natsu, what happened?" asked Lucy.

"Lucy what are you doing here? Get out of here now!" shouted Natsu. The man smirked and stared at Lucy.

"Your girlfriend huh? Well, I wonder what you would do if I did this!" Suddenly, he shot a fireball at Lucy. A explosion occurred causing a cloud of smoke to rise from the forest.

"Haha, that was fun wasn't i- Hey! Where did you go?" The man searched all over then noticed his fire was being sucked into something. His eyes widened when he saw Natsu eating the flames.

"Wow, I can't even count that as a snack. But it's still enough to beat you!" Natsu disappeared then reappeared in front of the man. The man took a step back in shock.

"You…you ate my flames. That must mean…..no! How can a Dragon Slayer have weak magic like yours?"

"You really think this is all my magic. Here's a little taste of what you're dealing with" Natsu relaxed his muscles and then released some of his magic energy. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew around him, blowing the area around him with enormous force. Lucy and the man gasped as they felt his magic being released.

_'What the hell is this? Is this what a piece of his magic is like? Then…what is the extent of his power? How did he get so strong'_ thought Lucy. The man fell and was crawling back.

"W-what the hell are you? Where did this magic come from? Wait…you were hiding it! You were going easy on me!"

"No you did make me struggle. You made me struggle in keeping all my magic energy in. Now, this is what you get for attacking Lucy!" Natsu concentrated his magic into his fist, enveloping them in flames. He picked up the man by his shirt, having him dangling in the air.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" chanted Natsu as he impaled his fist into the man. The force made him launch all the way into the middle forest. As Natsu's flames disappeared, he turned around to Lucy. He walked to her and picked her up.

"We have to get out of here fast before someone see's us" said Natsu. Lucy nodded in agreement as he jumped from roof to roof, heading towards Lucy's house.

* * *

_'Two years. How did two years make such a difference? He was no way near this strong when he left. This is almost physically impossible'_

"Lucy, next time I tell you to run you have to run. I can't let you get hurt. It's too dangerous, especially when they are after me"

"Who are after you?"

"I'll tell you some other time" Natsu jumped to the front door of Lucy's house.

"Right now we have to get some sleep"

"…okay" Lucy opened the door to find Happy ripping up a pillow.

"Oh no…." said Natsu and Happy in unison.

"HAPPYYYYYY!"

**A\N: That was chapter 2 guys. I hope you enjoyed it. As always, R&R and I will see if I can update tomorrow. Anyway, later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: Hey guys and girls, I'm back with another chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. And I might be changing the summary a bit, but other than that, I have nothing else to say. Oh and don't be afraid to criticize. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Lucy woke up from her sleep and stretched. She turned around and saw that nothing was destroyed yet. She turned to the other side and saw Happy in a deep sleep. But she couldn't find Natsu.

_'Did he leave again?'_ thought Lucy. She got out of bed and rushed out the door and downstairs. She sighed in relief as she saw Natsu sleeping on the sofa. She sat on the sofa directly across from him and put her head on her hands.

_'He looks so calm and relaxed. He's kind of like a baby. Cute and…..wait did I just call Natsu cute? Well, he is a good looking guy and….what am I thinking?' _thought Lucy. Before she could answer her question, she blushed as Natsu opened his eyes and stared at her.

"Good morning Lucy. What's up?" Natsu got up and stretched. He reached for his scarf and put it on.

"N-nothing much. I woke up just now too so nothing really happened"

"Ok. Let's get something to eat at the guild, ok?"

"Aye!" said Happy as he flew down the stairs. Lucy just nodded in agreement. Lucy got up and went to brush her teeth. After she came out, Natsu went in and brushed his teeth as well.

* * *

They left the house and walked towards the guild.

"So, how was the guild while I was gone?" asked Natsu

"Same old, same old. Everyone got into fights as usual. But it was less extreme and a bit boring while you two were gone"

"Well, we are back and we are glad to be back!"

"Aye! Wait!" shouted Happy.

"What's up?" asked Lucy.

"Where is….Carla?" asked Happy anxiously. Natsu and Lucy just started laughing at Happy.

"I'm serious!"

"Hahaha, she and Wendy should be back today. They were on a mission" replied Lucy. Happy then suddenly used his Aera and lifted himself into the air.

"MAX SPEED!" chanted Happy as he shot through the air at incredible speed. Natsu and Lucy just kept laughing as they walked.

"Looks like someone is in love" said Lucy

"I guess so" said Natsu in agreement.

* * *

When Natsu and Lucy entered the guild, Lucy felt Happy pounce on her, falling down.

"What was that for?" asked Lucy.

"You said Carla was here! She's not here!"

"I said she would be back today. I didn't say she was here" Then suddenly, the doors opened, revealing a small white and black cat, a 14 year old girl, and a young man with long black hair and piercings.

"We're ba- NATSU!" yelled the girl as she hugged Natsu.

"Wendy! How's it going?" said Natsu. He looked over to the smirking man and smiled.

"Gajeel, long time no see"

"Surprise to see you here. I wouldn't have minded if you died out there" said Gajeel with a smirk. Natsu just smiled back.

"Well well, if it isn't Happy. What's up" said Pantherlily.

"Not mu-CARLA!" Happy rushed past Pantherlily, knocking him over, running up Carla with hearts in his eyes.

"Welcome back cat, how was the mission" said Carla.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion" said a voice. Everyone turned around to see Makarov and Erza walking up to Natsu.

"What's going on?" asked Gray as he entered the building.

"Um, Gray, you clothes" pointed out Lucy. Gray looked down and shrugged. Lucy just sighed as she turned towards Natsu.

"What's up Master?" asked Natsu.

"I need you to do something. We need to measure your strength. So, I'm asking you to fight Erza" Natsu's eyes lit up in excitement.

"REALLY? HELL YES!" agreed Natsu in happiness. Erza smiled at his excitement.

"I don't know about this Natsu. What if you get seriously hurt? Erza won't be holding back, you know that right?" warned Lucy. Natsu just gave her a confident smile.

"I don't intend to get seriously hurt. Nor do I intend to lose" said Natsu.

"Very well, let's go to the arena now, shall we?" asked Erza. Natsu just nodded and followed in excitement.

* * *

Everyone gathered around the arena, watching the two wizards have a stare down. The whole guild watched anxiously. Lucy was standing on the side, with a worried look on her face. Natsu turned and stared at her.

"Don't worry, I didn't train for nothing" said Natsu. Lucy stood there shocked, but then nodded and smiled.

"Natsu! You have been gone for two years. If you still cant beat me, I will be ashamed to call you a teammate and a friend, understand?" said Erza.

"Yeah I hear you. Don't worry, I'll beat you" Erza smiled at his remark.

"Still confident like before. Good, this should be an interesting match" said Erza as she drew her sword.

"Begin!" announced Makarov.

"Heavens Wheel Armor! Requip!" Suddenly, a blinding light came from Erza. After the light faded, she appeared in a shining silver armor. A long skirt made from a feather like design and a small breastplate covered her body. Two pairs of wings adorned her back, giving her the ability of flight.

"Been a while since I've seen that armor. This is gonna be fun!" said Natsu with a wind smile, Erza smiled back, then she rushed towards Natsu, two swords in her hand ready to cut. Natsu just stood still, waiting for the attack to come.

"Natsu! Move!" yelled Lucy.

"Too late!" yelled Erza as one sword was about to strike. But then, Natsu block the strike with his hand, breaking the sword. The whole guild including Erza gasped in shock as Natsu just smiled back. Erza recovered and swung with her second sword. This time Natsu disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the arena.

"What just happened? Did Natsu teleport?" asked Wendy.

"No, he was just too fast for us to see. It looked like he was teleporting but if you're good enough; you can at most see a blur of him running to the other side" replied Gajeel in shock.

"Stop being such a coward Natsu! I thought you were better than that!" shouted Erza.

_'How did he get so fast? Natsu has completely increased all of his qualities to a whole new level'_ thought Erza.

"HEY! I'M NO COWARD!" replied Natsu in anger.

"Flame Empress Armor! Requip!" announced Erza. Changing armors, she rushed at Natsu, swinging her sword. As she kept swinging, he kept dodging. She swung again and Natsu caught it, crushing it in his hands.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu punched Erza straight in the stomach, making her gasp in pain and sending her flying backwards, crashing into a wall. As Erza recovered she stared at Natsu in shock. Erza and Natsu rushed at each other, ready to clash. Natsu punched Erza, but she missed by only a hair.

_'This change…I have never seen a change like this in anyone' _thought Erza. Before she could think anymore, she felt a fist being impaled into her face. She recovered again and lit her sword on fire. She sung her sword, sending a blast of flames towards Natsu. Everyone expect an explosion but were shocked to see him eating the flames.

"What? Natsu was never able to successfully eat her flames? He always said they were too much!" said Gray in surprise.

"So, this is what your flames feel like in my stomach" Suddenly, Natsu lit himself in flames. The flames erupted form him like a volcano.

"Now, I'm all fired up!" Natsu rushed towards Erza with incredible speed.

"Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!" Flames shot out of Natsu elbow, increasing the strength and speed of Natsu's punch as it hit Erza in the stomach.

"Fire Dragon Flame Claw!" Natsu's feet lit in flames as he kicked Erza.

"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" Natsu lit his whole body in flames and head butted Erza, making her launching her backwards. Erza planted her feet on the ground and widened her eyes as she saw Natsu.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu gathered flames into his mouth and released it all from his mouth, shooting a huge wave of flames. Everyone watched at awe as the flames caused an explosion.

_'Amazing! This isn't even his full power is it? Hell, this isn't even half' _thought Makarov.

When the smoke faded, everyone stood there shocked to see a giant shield. Then, the shield split in half revealing Erza in her Adamantine armor.

"That was a good try, but that's not enough to take me out Natsu!" said Erza as she was breathing heavily.

"Good. I thought for a sec this was going to be a boring match" replied Natsu with a smirk on his face.

"Black Wing Armor! Requip!" Suddenly, Erza's armor transformed once again. Then, they assaulted each other once again. Each strike from both fighters had destructive damage, but was blocked. They both retreated to their respective sides of the arena. While Natsu was calm, Erza was breathing heavily.

_'His attacks….did they always hurt this much? How strong did he really get in two years?'_ thought Erza.

"Flight Armor! Requip!" Erza transformed again, and ran at incredible speeds.

"Erza's thinking now. Natsu can't attack or block her if she's going this fast" said Gray.

"Wrong" said Gajeel.

"What? Why?"

"Natsu is faster than that. Think now. If he's faster than the speeds of which Erza is going at don't you think he would be able to predict and catch Erza" Gray just stood there surprised. He turned to observe the battle. All he saw was Natsu in the center of a circle of dust. Suddenly, he saw Erza launch a punch at him. Everyone gasped to see Natsu grab Erza's fist, without even looking. He turned his head towards a shocked Erza and smiled.

"You're gonna have to do better than that Erza!" said Natsu. He then brought her closer by pulling her and punched her in the face, sending her crashing into the side of the wall.

"Purgatory Armor! Requip!" Erza transformed once again into a black armor with spikes. Holding a large spiked mace in her hand she got into a battle stance.

"No way. Has Natsu backed Erza into a corner so far that she has to bring out one of her strongest armors?" said Gray.

"This is too much! We have to stop the fight now!" said Lucy with a worried expression.

"Don't worry about it Lucy" said a mysterious voice. Suddenly, Laxus Dreyer and Gildarts Clive appeared.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Gajeel.

"We heard our favorite wizard returned so we came to pay a visit" said Laxus.

"Look at him go. To think Erza has to go this far" said Gildarts.

Erza swung her mace, sending a gale was sent towards Natsu. Natsu just stood there as the wind barley affected him. Then Erza rushed towards him, swinging her gigantic mace towards him. He blocked it with his hand and was about to punch her again, but then she flipped over him, dodging his punch. She retreated and then rushed back. Suddenly, Natsu disappeared.

"What the hell? Where did he go?" asked Erza. Erza looked around and saw everyone was looking up. She looked up and gasped in surprise to see Natsu above her.

"It's time I end this! Fire Dragon Brilliant Flames!" Suddenly, Natsu's hands were engulfed in enormous flames. He landed and rushed towards Erza, then he kicked her up in the air. He jumped up and brought his two fists together, creating a large explosion around Erza. After the smoke faded, everyone saw Erza in her normal armor, which was incredibly damaged, in Natsu's arm. Natsu set her down and smiled.

"That was fun! AND I FINALLY BEAT YOU!" said Natsu in excitement. Everyone cheered at the outstanding fight they just witnessed.

_'Amazing. Never have I seen such powerful magic. Natsu really has grown'_ thought Erza. Lucy stood on the side, sighing in relief.

"Laxus, now" said Gildarts. Laxus nodded and signaled Mirajane. Suddenly, Laxus ran to the other side of Natsu and Mirajane jumped out of the crown, into the arena.

"Take Over! Satan Soul: Sitri!" Mirajane transformed into her moist powerful take over spell. The three S-Rank wizards all launched a punch at Natsu, from both sides and the back. Everyone gasped in surprise when they saw Natsu create a shield of flames that surrounded him, deflecting the attacks.

"You're gonna have to do better than that you guys" said Natsu as he smiled. The S-Rank wizards smiled back as they retreated, then they walked towards Natsu.

"Good job Natsu!" said Gildarts as he patted Natsu on the back. Mirajane returned to her original state and smiled.

"That was great Natsu! You have gotten so strong" said Mirajane.

"I had a feeling you were going to get strong, but I didn't expect this" said Laxus.

"Good job Natsu. It seems that your power increased exponentially. You may as well be our strongest wizard, even topping Gildarts" said Makarov.

"Thanks Master. It was f-"Natsu was saying before he fell when Lucy threw herself on Natsu.

"Baka, you could have gotten seriously hurt" said Lucy

"Haha, sorry I worried you" said Natsu as he got up.

"But at least beat Erza this time"

"Yeah, congratulations" Suddenly, everyone cheered for Natsu.

_'He really has grown. He might be the only one who could match Zeref. But until then, it's good to have him back" _thought Makarov.

**A\N: Wow that was a long chapter. Microsoft says over 2,000 words. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update tomorrow but I don't know what will happen. Anyway, R&R and I will see you guys later. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N: Hey guys, how's it going? I'm back and I'm ready to give a new chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed the fight last chapter. I don't know if I did it well or not so if you guys have anything to say, feel free to say. Anyway, enjoy chapter 4!**

Chapter 4

It has been an hour since the fight and thanks to Wendy's Sky Dragon Slayer magic; Erza's injuries were completely healed. As the guild surrounded Natsu and cheered for his victory. Lucy was sitting in the back, staring at Natsu as he fought for some space from his friends.

_'Wow, I didn't think Natsu would win that easily. He really is something'_ thought Lucy as she smiled. Then, Natsu turned and looked straight at Lucy, surprising her and making her blush. Natsu fought his way through the crowd with Happy following right behind him. Natsu grabbed Lucy by her wrist and dragged her out the door.

"It's getting late so we have to go! Goodnight everyone!" yelled Natsu, Lucy, and Happy went out the door. When Natsu got to the bridge near Lucy's house, he finally slowed down and let Lucy go.

"Hey! What was that for?" yelled Lucy.

"Sorry about that. I couldn't even breathe there, haha" laughed Natsu, behaving so relaxed and calm. Lucy sighed and stared at Natsu again as they started walking.

_'I never noticed how calm he can be. I always see him hyperactive and jumping off the walls. But even then, it felt nice to be around him'_ thought Lucy.

"Hey Lucy?"

"Yeah? What's up Natsu?"

"Do you mind if we go on a mission together tomorrow? Like how we used to?" Lucy was surprised by the question but then she just smiled.

"Of course! It's been a while since I went on a good mission. Plus I need to pay my rent anyway" Natsu looked at Lucy and smiled back, making Lucy blush again.

"Your face turns red a lot. You should check that out with Wendy or something"

"N-no, it's ok, I'm fine"

"No you're not. You're in loooooooooooooooveeeeeeeeeeee" teased Happy.

"Happy, you better shut your mouth before I get a dog on you" Happy just nodded in fear again.

* * *

When they reached Lucy's house, she opened the door and let Natsu and Happy inside.

"Ahhh, I'm beat. I'm gonna go to sleep. Night Lucy" said Natsu as he was about to jump on the couch before Lucy stopped her.

"Um, if you want, you can sleep upstairs with me and happy…." muttered Lucy, but loud enough for Natsu to hear.

"Um, ok thanks" Natsu followed her upstairs but stopped as Lucy held her hand out.

"Wait. I need to change first"

"Um, ok sure" Lucy closed the door and Natsu sat on the floor, leaning against the door.

_'This feels so weird. But….it feels nice at the same time. What the hell is going on"_ thought Natsu. But before he could think anymore, he fell backwards from the door opening. He lay on the ground looking up to see Lucy, holding her dress down, covering herself.

"Uhhh, w-what's up Lucy?" Lucy glared at Natsu, before planting her foot on his face.

"PERVERT!"

* * *

As Natsu got into bed, Lucy placed an ice pack on his head.

'You know, you didn't have to crush my face" said Natsu

"That's what you get for being a pervert" argued Lucy.

"It was an accident!"

"Yeah that's what they all say" said Lucy while rolling her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed. Night Lucy" Natsu took the ice pack and set it on the table next to the bed. He took off his scarf and placed it next to the ice pack and lay down.

"Night" Lucy turned off the lamp and lay down next to him. She stared at Natsu who fell asleep instantly.

_'He looks so…..I can't even describe it. I never noticed how child like he looks when he sleeps. I wonder how much he has changed since 2 years ago. 2 years ago. I still remember how he save everyone" _thought Lucy.

**_Flashback:_**

**_"Equality is nothing but a pipe dream! Grow up Natsu Dragneel!" shouted Future Rouge_**

**_"Even if that's true" Natsu looked up at Rouge with enraged eyes._**

**_"We all have the right to choose our own future" Atlas Flame engulfed Natsu in flames and threw him at Future Rouge._**

**_"We should be allowed to walk the paths that we choose…NOT the future you've decided for us!"_**

**_"We don't need to know what's coming tomorrow" Natsu rushed at Future Rouge, head butting him, causing him immense pain._**

**_"SO THAT WE CAN LIVE TODAY TO THE FULLEST!" shouted Natsu._**

_'I still remember the words he said. I still remember how he risked his life for everyone. How he always risks his life for us. Yet, he never asked anything from us' _thought Lucy. She felt her eyes closing, and then she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

As sunlight shined through the curtains, Lucy felt like in heaven. She felt so warm and comfortable. She slowly opened her eyes to see a muscular chest. She looked up and saw how close she was to Natsu. She started to blush.

_'Did…I just….spend the whole night….like this?'_ thought Lucy. Then, Natsu awakened and stared at Lucy as she stared right back at him.

"Good morning?" said Natsu with a confused look on his face. Lucy's face turned into a crimson red. She jumped away from Natsu, falling off the bed. Natsu got out of the covers and got off the bed.

"Lucy! Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine" Lucy got up and dusted of her nightgown. She looked at Natsu, and then stared at him even closer.

"Did you get…taller?" Natsu looked at Lucy and smiled.

"I guess so. I didn't even notice myself, hehe" Natsu laughed as he saw that the window was open and Happy was gone.

"I guess Happy already left towards the guild already. We should go too. Plus, we have a mission to go to, remember?" said Natsu as he smiled.

"How could I forget" said Lucy smiling back.

* * *

They entered the guild and greeted everyone. Natsu went towards the mission board while Lucy went to the bar.

"Hey Mirajane" said Lucy.

"Welcome back Lucy. I see Natsu's already at the mission board"

"Yeah. I promised him we would go on a mission together since it's been a while" said Lucy as she smiled at Natsu.

"I see you guys have a little thing going on" said a voice. Lucy turned around to see Levy and Cana.

"What! N-nothing is going on. I don't know what you're talking about" said Lucy nervously.

"Mhm, say whatever you want, we know you have something for Natsu" said Cana.

"NO I DON'T" shouted Lucy in anger. She walked towards Natsu and grabbed a paper form the board and dragged him out.

"Lucy! What's going on?" asked Natsu

"We are leaving on the mission now" replied Lucy as she headed towards the train station.

* * *

As they boarded the station, Lucy looked out the window as Natsu sat next to her.

"Hey, how come you're not getting motion sick?" asked Lucy.

"I asked Wendy to cast troia on me before we left"

"Oh ok. Anyway, here's the mission. It pays 2,000,000 Jewels so I took it" Lucy passed the paper to Natsu.

"Lucy, did you completely read the paper?"

"No, I was too pissed off at the time"

"Well just letting you know, you took an S-Rank mission" Lucy turned towards Natsu in shock.

"WHAT? WHAT WAS AN S-RANK MISSION DOING THERE?" shouted Lucy in fear.

"I don't know but it doesn't matter. This was the mission I was planning on taking after our mission"

"Why?" Suddenly, Natsu's face turned dark again.

"It says to eliminate a dark guild that is supporting the resolve of Zeref. They are trying to hunt me down so they can use my Dragon Slayer Magic to increase their strength"

"They are the people who you were talking about before?"

"Yeah. And plus…" Natsu started to clench his fist.

"They killed the person who gave me these dog tags. The person who was helping me throughout the mission. She died because of me. I couldn't protect her" Natsu started to tighten his fists even more. Then, he felt a hand touch his fist, calming him down.

"It's not your fault. She probably has no ill will towards you" said Lucy. Natsu just nodded and smiled at Lucy.

"Thanks Lucy" Lucy just blushed and took her hand of his and looked down.

"It's no big deal"

"Looks like you're in looooooooooooooooooooooveeeeeeeeeee" said Happy as he bit into a fish.

"Cat. Start running" said Lucy. Suddenly, Lucy started running after Happy.

"Hahaha-…there goes troia" said Natsu as he stuck his head out the window.

**A\N: So there's chapter 4. I hope you guys enjoyed it. And yes the flashback was an excerpt from the manga (Fairy Tail Issue 336). Anyway, R&R and I will see you guys tomorrow if I have time, later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N: Hey guys, what's up? I'm back with another chapter for you guys to read and enjoy and all that jazz. I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! I have to deal with school and I need to keep my grades high and it is so tense. So yeah I hope you guys have been enjoying this so far and I do read your reviews and I will try to listen to your advice as much as I can. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"FINALLY, we are off the train" said Natsu as he stretched. Lucy was right behind him, holding Happy who had a huge bump on his head.

"Owww, why did you have to hit me so hard Lucy?" asked Happy as he rubbed the bump on his head.

"Why do you have to so god damn freaking annoying?" Lucy glared at Happy as he ran towards Natsu. Lucy sighed and turned towards Natsu.

"So, where are we going?" asked Lucy.

"First, we need to rent a room. This mission is gonna take a few days so we need a base of operations. There's one right there" said Natsu as he pointed towards the enormous building near the station. Lucy nodded and followed Natsu.

As they walked through the city, they noticed how enormous it was. There were shops and houses everywhere. They stared at awe, constantly stopping to make sure no one was missing in the huge crowds. When they finally made it inside the hotel, Lucy stood there completely shocked at how gorgeous the hotel was. Natsu kept walking until he reached the reception desk.

"Excuse me, can I rent 2 rooms please" said Natsu.

"Yes sir. That would be 1,000,000 Jewels" Natsu looked through his bag and found he only had 50,000 Jewels. He turned towards Lucy and called her. Lucy ran over to where he was.

"What's up?"

"How many Jewels do you have?"

"Right now I only have 10,000 Jewels, why?"

"We won't have enough for 2 separate rooms. I'm gonna get one for the both of us, ok?" Lucy just blushed and turned away.

"U-um sure" Natsu gave her a worried look and put his hand on her forehead.

"You're not sick. Eh whatever, we'll check it out later" He turned to the receptionist and changed his request. Natsu gave the man the money and picked up the bags.

"Lucy, Happy, let's go"

"Aye!" Lucy just nodded and followed the two.

Natsu opened the door to the room, revealing a large luxurious room. The windows were decorated with incredible velvet curtains and there was an enormous bed in the center of the room.

"Wow, this is incredible!" said Lucy in awe.

"It is. But we have to focus on our mission" replied Natsu.

"Come on; let's spend this day by having fun! We will start the mission tomorrow"

"Yeah, Lucy's right Natsu!" said Happy while he flew around Lucy. They both gave Natsu a look, making Natsu sigh.

"Fine. But just today, ok?" Lucy and Happy nodded as they smiled.

"I'll wait outside the hotel" Natsu walked across and exited the room.

* * *

Natsu waited outside, staring at the enormous crowds and gigantic skyscrapers.

"This is nothing like Magnolia. So this is Solaris" said Natsu to himself. He turned around to see Lucy and Happy walking towards. He smiled and walked up to them.

"So, where first?" asked Happy.

"I don't know. Ask Lucy" responded Natsu.

"Let's just walk wherever and we will see where we end up" answered Lucy as she started walking towards a random direction as Natsu and Happy followed.

Soon, they ran into a giant crowd that was staring at something. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy just stared as they saw a parade passing by. Neon lights and balloons passed by, making the crowd cheer in excitement.

"Wow, this is insane!" yelled Lucy over the crowd so Natsu can hear.

"Yeah, it is. Even I'm not this loud" shouted Natsu. Suddenly, Natsu's face shot to his side. Lucy stared at Natsu in confusion.

"Natsu? What's wrong?"

"Something's here. I don't know what but I definitely feel something. Don't you" It's took Lucy a second to figure out what he was saying. But then, she felt an intense shock as she found the magic.

"W-what is this?" Natsu froze for a bit then clenched his fist.

"It's them. Not the weak wizards from before. These are the real members" Suddenly, a balloon exploded, followed by the rest, causing a panic among the citizens. Then, Natsu and Lucy saw 6 figures past the crowd, laughing at the fear.

"Man. This is fun!" shouted one man.

"Hey don't get over your head. This was only to cool us down, and then we got to go back to work" said another man.

"Jeez, you can be such a child. But, this is still fun" said a feminine voice.

"Can you blame him, it's been a while since we last did this" said another man.

"Guy's, this is such a waste of time" said the last man.

"You think everything is a waste of time" said the last man.

"Who are they Na-Natsu!" shouted Lucy as she stared at Natsu. Natsu was clenching his fist, so tight he veins were popping out.

"They….they sound so…..normal. They don't care that they could have just killed so many people. Just like how they killed…..Maya!" shouted in anger. Then suddenly, he engulfed himself in flames. The flames erupted high into the sky, getting the attention of the 6 figures.

"W-what the hell is that? Cain, you know what that is?" asked one man.

"No Derek. But, I have a feeling we are going to get to work soon cause the magic coming from those flames….it's off the charts" responded Cain. As the smoke faded, the 6 figures stared at Natsu, who was enraged and covered in flames.

"Who is that guy with pink hair and that blonde?" asked the female.

"How do you think we know Sonia?" responded one of the men.

"Hey! Who are you?!" shouted Cain. Natsu stared at them with sharp eyes, almost like daggers. Before he could ask again, Natsu appeared in front of him, punching him in the stomach, making him fly back into a wall. The rest of his teammates jumped back, get ready to strike.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" shouted Derek.

"Yeah! How rude of you to mess with us!" shouted Sonia.

"Stop wasting your breath Sonia" said a man.

"No point Dominic. Once she's pissed, everyone's screwed" replied the man.

"I guess you're right Blake" responded Dominic.

Lucy just stared at Natsu, as he exploded with anger. Then, before he could do something reckless, he ran up to him, hugging him from his back. Natsu turned around and stared at Lucy, who had a worried look on her face.

"Please, stop before you get hurt….." Natsu's muscles began to relax as the flames calmed down.

"Cain, that chick said his name was Natsu. Isn't he the one…" said Blake. Cain recovered from the hit as he walked towards the group.

"Yeah, he is. Last time he wasn't this strong though. What the hell happened?" Suddenly, Derek rushed past them, lunging towards Natsu.

"I don't give a crap about who he is! I'm taking him to hell to ruining the fun!" said a enraged Derek. He brought his hand up, getting ready to strike. Just when he punched, his fist was stopped by Natsu. He tightly gripped the fist that was struggling to make contact. Derek looked at him in shock. Suddenly, Natsu's hand lit in flames, burning Derek. As Natsu released his fist, he jumped backwards, holding his hand in pain.

"You little shit. You'll regret this!" Just when he was about to strike him again, he stared at Natsu's face.

"Don't look at me like that! You think you're tough! I'm gonna kill you!" shouted Derek.

"Damn, I never saw Derek get so worked up about a face. Hell, I never even saw him get this worked up about anything" said Blake.

"He's just wasting his breath" said Dominic. Just when Derek was about to strike Natsu again, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down. We will deal with him some other time" said Cain. Derek was about to argue back but then he noticed how serious his face was.

"We are gonna let you go this time, but next time you won't be so lucky" said Sonia. Then, they all just disappeared.

"Natsu!" Natsu turned around to see Happy. "I got lost in the crowd when they ran away. What happened?"

"It was those 6" replied Natsu. Happy just froze and started to shake.

"Natsu…"

"Don't worry about it Lucy, Let's just get back to hotel" Lucy nodded and followed him as the three started to walk.

* * *

Natsu opened the door to their room and sat down on the couches. He was about to go towards the bed but then he felt a surge of pain sting his back. He fell back down, catching Lucy's attention.

"Natsu! What happened?" Lucy took of his vest and saw a enormous bruise on his back.

"Where did this come from?"

"It was probably because of the debris that fell from the commotion. It's alright, just leave it" Natsu got up but then fell back down.

"Wait here, let me see if there's a first aid kit" Lucy ran to the bathroom and opened a cabinet to find a box with a red plus on it. She grabbed it and ran back to Natsu. She opened it took out a bottle. She sprayed the liquid onto Natsu's wound making him jump up.

"OWWW. What the hell is that?"

"Sit down, it will only hurt a bit I promise" Natsu just shook his head, refusing to sit down.

"No way. That thing hurts like shit!"

"If you don't sit down, it's gonna hurt a lot more" Natsu stared at Lucy and thought about how much it would hurt if he didn't sit down. He shook and sat back down, closing his eyes. She sprayed it again, making him shake more.

"Jeez, you can take someone punching you and people blasting things at you, but you can't take a little medicine and a moving vehicle. That's kind of pathetic"

"I know right. But it's Natsu he can't help it" agreed Happy

"Hey! Shut up, it really hurts!" Lucy and Happy just laughed as Natsu pouted at the two. After Lucy covered the bruise with a bandage, Natsu got up and stretched.

"Well, I'm tired, I'm gonna get to bed" said Natsu.

"I'll come too" replied Lucy. Natsu looked at her, making her blush. Natsu shrugged and went under the covers. Lucy followed, getting close to Natsu. Lucy was about to move, but then felt his arm wrap around her, making her face turn into a crimson red. But soon, she fell asleep.

**A\N: There's chapter 5. I'm sorry to the person who said I should make my chapters longer. I will try my best next time but this is it for chapter 5. I hope you guys enjoyed and yes those 6 people are OC but other than that all I could say is R&R and I will see you later. AGAIN, I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE A WEEK. I might only update once or twice each week now so yeah. Again, I'm sorry and I will see you guys later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. And just in case you guys didn't see in the last chapter, I might only be releasing one or two chapters each week because of school and stuff. Anyway, here's chapter 6, enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Lucy woke up and noticed being wrapped in something warm. She turned to her other side to see Natsu's arm wrapped around her, embracing her and keeping her warm. Lucy was about to move but she didn't. She just couldn't mover herself out of his arms.

_"Why can't I move? Wait…..do I want to move?" _thought Lucy. Even though she felt awkward like this with Natsu, she didn't move. She went even closer to Natsu's chest. Then suddenly, she saw his eyes open. She backed away in embarrassment.

"Uhhh…G-good morning Natsu" said Lucy.

"Morning Lucy. Hey Happy wake up" He shook the blue exceed that was sleeping right next to him. He slowly got up, stretching his small arms.

"Is it morning already? Oh well, do we have some fish? If not I think I packed some in my bag" Happy got off the bed and went over to his bag, searching for a fish. Natsu got up and put on his scarf.

"Wait, take you vest off for a sec" said Lucy. Natsu took it off and she observed his back, taking off the bandage little by little to get a peak at the wound. She saw a black mark, obviously showing it turned into a bruise. She wrapped the bandage back on, handing Natsu his vest. He put it on and started to put his sandals on.

"Where are you going?" asked Lucy.

"Training, of course. I'll be back in an hour or two" replied Natsu.

"No, you have to stay and heal your wounds" Lucy looked at Natsu, putting her hands at her hips.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. Just relax" Natsu looked at Lucy, giving her a reassuring look. Lucy sighed and just stared at Happy, checking on his opinion.

"Don't worry about Natsu. He's harder than a rock! Both his body and his head" Lucy laughed as Natsu looked at Happy.

"Fine, just don't go run off picking fights" Natsu smiled back at her and left.

"He didn't hear a word I just said did he?"

"Nope" laughed Happy. Lucy just sighed and went into the bathroom.

* * *

Natsu walked through the crowded streets, looking for a peaceful area to train. He was hoping to see la secluded woods or something, but he couldn't at his viewpoint.

"Screw this" Natsu ran through the crowd and jumped up the tallest building as the crowds just watched him at shock. He reached the top and found a good spot from the top. He smiled and jumped from tower to tower.

* * *

As Lucy got out of the bathroom, she noticed Happy was still happily snacking on his fish. She took the remote and turned on the television, looking at the news.

"Today, witnesses say they have seen what may look like a 19 year old boy with pink hair run up the side of the wall, then jumping form roof to roof" said the man. Lucy just sighed as she heard the description.

"Of course Natsu is causing a scene" said Lucy.

"It's Natsu we are talking about, how could he not?" responded Happy. Before Lucy could say anything else, she started thinking when the man said 19 year old.

_"When Laxus tried to take over the guild, why couldn't Natsu exit the barrier? Weren't only people over 80 restricted? How old is he?"_ thought Lucy. Before she could think anymore, she suddenly felt a shock of magic hit her.

"Lucy? Did you feel that?" asked Happy.

"Yeah, how couldn't I. It feels like its pounding into my head" said Lucy as she looked out the window.

"I think it's coming from over there, let's go check it out"

"Are you sure that is the best option"

"LUCY"

"Alright! Let me change first" Lucy got up and ran to the bathroom and dressed up.

* * *

As Lucy and Happy walked towards the woods, the magic was getting even stronger.

"How strong is this magic?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know. But I think it's Natsu" said Happy.

"Are you sure? I don't think Natsu is this powerful"

"You don't know Lucy. You don't know how hard he trained ever since they killed Maya. It was the first time he actually failed at protecting his friend. It almost killed him" Happy sounded like he was on the verge of tears. Then, suddenly, they noticed a bright light coming from the woods. They went closer to see Natsu. Then, the light faded and he turned around. Then, he started to fall. Lucy and Happy started to rush to his side.

"I got him Lucy" Happy picked up Natsu and started to fly.

"It was Natsu"

"I told you. He has been training like this for two years" Lucy just stared at the unconscious Natsu.

_"Natsu…How do you always act like this and seem so…..relaxed" _thought Lucy as she walked towards the hotel.

* * *

They finally arrived at the hotel and carried Natsu into the room, of course without getting multiple eyes watching every single move. As they entered the room, they laid Natsu down on the couch. After a few minutes, Natsu started to move his eyes. He awakened to see Lucy and Happy just staring at him.

"What are you guys staring at?" Lucy and Happy sighed in relief, and then Lucy just stared at Natsu.

"Why do you always do things without thinking ahead?" Lucy just kept on staring at Natsu as he smiled. Lucy sighed again and got up.

"Whatever. Want to go look around for something that could help us on our mission?" Natsu suddenly got up and nodded his head in agreement. Lucy and Happy just laughed as the three exited the room.

"Ok, so where do we exactly start?" asked Lucy.

"Let's ask some people if they know about the guild. Let's head towards that bar. I bet there is someone who knows something" said Happy.

"Good idea" replied Natsu.

"Not a good idea! Do you know how late it is? Who knows what kind of people are in there?" Lucy was shaking in fear but then she felt a warm pair of hands grip her shoulders.

"Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen" Natsu's words calmed Lucy down as she nodded at him. Natsu smiled and turned around and they walked towards the abr. When they entered, they felt the music pounding into their ears as men were screaming and dancing. They walked forward to the counter, as many people stared at the trio.

"Ok you guys go sit somewhere. I'll be back" Happy and Lucy found an empty table, and from looking at the others, it seemed to be the cleanest.

"Hey Happy, don't you feel uncomfortable in a place like this?"

"Yeah I do. But don't worry about it; I know we will get out of here fast"

"That's all I could hope for"

* * *

"I wonder what's taking those two long on the mission. Shouldn't it have been easy for them?" asked Gray.

"Who knows? But there's nothing to worry about" replied Erza. The two were sitting at the bar with Mirajane and Juvia.

"Still, it shouldn't have to take this long. Especially with Natsu on the mission" replied Mirajane.

"Didn't you guys see?" Erza and Gray turned around to see Laxus.

"See what?" asked Mirajane

"Lucy took an S-Rank mission" Erza, Gray, and Mirajane just sighed at what they heard.

"Lucy was angry wasn't she?" asked Gray

"Yep. Only possible explanation to how she could have taken a S-Rank mission by accident" replied Mirajane.

"We must go aid them at once! Even if Natsu is there, who knows what would happen if they were separated!" replied Erza. Gray and Juvia nodded as the three started to leave.

* * *

"Ughhhh, what's taking Natsu so long? I really feel uncomfortable now" said Lucy.

"I don't know Lucy. I can't even see Natsu anymore" replied Happy. Suddenly, Lucy and Happy saw three men sit at their table. They all stared at Lucy, making her get up and move. But before she can get anywhere, she felt a hand tug on her arm, pulling her back.

"Hey, what did we do? We just want to talk to you. You don't need to run away" said the man. He gripped his hand tighter on Lucy's arm, making her wince in pain.

"Hey, look at those. They're huge!" The three men laughed.

"I know right. Let's see how they feel" said the third man, slowly reaching his hand out.

"Let me go you perverts!" shouted Lucy.

"I'll save you!" Happy rushed towards Lucy, before getting kicked away by one of the men.

"That thing sure does like to say crap. Whatever, I want to have some fun!" said the man who held onto to Lucy.

"You aren't going to have any "fun" if you don't let Lucy go" the three men focused there sights on the pink haired man who was crossing his arms.

"Let her go"

"And what are you going to do about it? Forget you!" the man creped his hand forward, getting closer to Lucy's chest. Just before he could touch Lucy, he felt a hand tightly grip onto his wrist. He stared at Natsu, who was squeezing his wrist. The man heard a cracking noise and suddenly howled in pain as he loosened his grip on Lucy just enough for her to escape and go behind Natsu

"OWWWW. Let me go!" shouted the man as he tried to pull away. Then he heard more cracking, making him roar in pain even louder. Natsu lifted him by his wrist and threw him to the side, hitting the counter and having all the glasses shatter on him. Then, he walked up to the two other men. He impaled his fists into their stomach, knocking them out. The people at the bar just stared at Natsu who was walking towards Lucy, who was on the verge of tears.

"Lucy, Happy, let's go" Natsu walked out of the bar and the other two followed.

* * *

Happy was already asleep, but Lucy was just sitting on the couch while Natsu was sitting on the bed. He got up and walked up to Lucy and sat next to her. Lucy was the first one to speak.

"I…..I could have gotten….." Natsu just winced when he heard those words.

"I know. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I shouldn't have left you guys alone" Lucy just nodded as she started to shiver. Natsu put his arm around her as Lucy started to lean on his shoulder. Natsu felt tears rolling down her eyes. He took his thumb and wiped them away. Lucy buried her face into his chest, leaving Natsu off-guard.

"Thank you….for saving me…..again"

"Always count on me to save you" Natsu just held Lucy tighter.

* * *

Lucy woke up feeling the wind breeze through the window. She looked around, seeing that she fell asleep on the couch. Suddenly, she noticed Natsu was gone. She got up and ran up to Happy.

"Happy! Wake up!" Happy slowly opened his eyes and got up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"What is it?" Happy stared at Lucy who had a serious look on her face.

"Natsu's gone!" Happy just stared at Lucy.

"Your point?"

"What do you mean your point?"

"He's always disappearing and most of the time for the same reason. Come on you should know this by now!"

"Still I can't help but worry"

"Worry about what?" Lucy turned around to see Natsu coming in through the open window.

"Where were you?" asked Lucy.

"Training, duh" replied Natsu.

"You couldn't have told us before you left? I was worried"

"I keep on telling you don't worry about me, just worry about yourself. Anyway, I got some information from last night. Lucy's face darkened as Happy and Natsu just stared at her.

"Apparently, this guild is trying to find something in this city. It's hidden in a cave underground and they need it to power up some kind of machine. Apparently, the guy used to be an old member of the guild, but he left them. Just our luck, right?"

"Wow we did get lucky! Nice going Natsu!" Happy gave Natsu a thumbs-up as Natsu gave one back. Natsu turned back towards Lucy who still had ear coating her face. Natsu went up to her brought her into his embrace. Although Lucy was surprised, she didn't resist or try to get away.

"Don't worry. I made sure those three paid while I was out. Let's just say it's gonna take months before they can move their finger again" Lucy gasped at his remark, but just went deeper into his embrace. After a while, he pushed her back gently, smiling at her.

"Are you ready to go back out again?" Lucy stared at Natsu and thought hard, but then smiled and nodded.

"Alright! Luce, you go change and we will wait outside" Lucy nodded and watched the two exit.

* * *

The trio started walking outwards into the forest. As they went deeper into the forest, magic energy became more evident.

"You guys feel that, right?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah, I guess I chose the right direction" replied Natsu.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Oh I completely guessed going this way haha" laughed Natsu as Lucy just stared at Natsu at shock. Then she went up to him and smacked his head.

"Owww, you didn't have to hit me"

"That's what you get. We could have gotten lost because of you!"

"Yeah, but we didn't, did we now?" Natsu gave Lucy a smirk as she looked at him angrily.

"He does have a point Lucy" said Happy.

"Shut it cat!"

The group continued walking until Natsu stopped.

"Natsu, what's wro-what is that?" Lucy pointed at the huge temple that was standing in front of them. It had vines all of it and looked like it was about to become ruins. Natsu walked forward and noticed a pedestal. It had a slot where a hand would fit.

"I guess it's worth a shot" Natsu started to move his hand, but then Lucy stopped him.

"Wait! What if something bad happens? You can't put yourself at risk like that!" Lucy stared at Natsu but then noticed his face. He had a calm and sincere face.

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen. I promise"

"Don't make promises you can't keep"

"I wouldn't have promised it then" Lucy stared at Natsu but then go. He placed his hand on the pedestal and noticed a glowing light. Suddenly, he felt a surge of pain coursing through him.

"Ow, what the hell is going on?"

"I knew it! You're getting hurt!" Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand and tried to pull it ouff the pedestal, but it wouldn't move.

"Lucy! His hand is stuck to it!" shouted Happy. Lucy was about to try and pull again but then felt Natsu's other hand push her gently away.

"I'm fine. It looks like it's sucking out a bit of my magic to open the door. Just stand back" Lucy and Happy stood back and noticed the door was starting to glow. Suddenly, the door began to open, leading to a dark room that was going down. Natsu finally was able to take his hand off once the pedestal stopped glowing.

"Natsu the doors open! Natsu?" said Lucy and Happy. They just stared at Natsu as they saw him fall to the ground.

"Natsu!" Lucy ran up to him, picking up his head and putting it on her lap.

"I guess it took a lot more magic then I thought hehe" Lucy just smiled at Natsu.

"Thank you dragon-slayer, you have made our job much easier" Natsu, Lucy, and Happy turned around to see the 6 people from last time.

"We didn't properly introduce ourselves. We are the Diablo Hex, and you are dead to us now" said Cain.

**A\N: Finally finished this chapter lol. So yeah that was chapter 6 and I did try to make it a bit longer but I'll see if I can make it longer next time. But yeah I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, R&R and I will see you guys later. See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A\N: Hey guy's what's up? It's me XInfernalPheonixX giving you guys another chapter! Well, who else would I be? And before the idiot who says Barney says it you should smack yourself. Lol just kidding, don't do it. Anyway, here is chapter 7 and I hope you enjoy. Well, enjoy! Lol.**

Chapter 7

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy just stared at the Diablo Hex, who had a evil smirk plastered onto to their faces. Lucy suddenly felt a burning sensation blazing through her body. She looked down and saw Natsu was getting warmer and she abruptly let her hands go to see Natsu engulfed in flame. He got up but then, the flames faded away, making him fall down and supporting himself by planting his hand on top of the ground.

"Damn it, that took too much of my magic" Natsu punched the ground in frustration.

"Haha, looks like our plan worked. Now, we won't have a problem pummeling you!" shouted Derek.

"Damn Derek, he must have rubbed you the wrong way. Well, I guess you would be pissed considering he beat the living daylight out of you" said Sonia, who was laughing at Derek with a smirk.

"You better shut your mouth before I pummel you with him" Before Sonia could say anymore, he rushed towards Natsu, who was still recovering. He looked up and gasped as he saw Derek rushing towards him.

_"Come on! Move god damn it! Shit!"_ thought Natsu before he braced for the assault. He opened his eyes to see a silver sword planted to the ground and Derek jumping back.

"Who the hell was that? Show yourself!" shouted Derek angrily.

"Anyone who decided to hurt my friend will pay gravely. With their lives" Then, right before everyone eyes, they saw Erza in her Heavens Wheel armor with Gray.

"Yeah. Especially when a man is down. Try it again and watch what happens" said Gray as he placed his fist on his palm.

"Ice Make: Cold Excalibur" Gray focused his magic and formed a massive great sword completely out of ice.

"Gray! Erza!" shouted Lucy and Happy as they ran up to them.

"Thank goodness you came! We would have been goners if you didn't come" Erza and Gray smiled and turned towards Natsu, who was struggling to get up. They all ran towards him, helping him gain his ground.

"Thanks. How did you guys know we were here?" asked Natsu.

"Laxus told us. Lucy, you shouldn't be so reckless" said Erza as she lectured Lucy.

"Hey! Why don't you stop talking and fight!" yelled Derek.

"Why do you have to be so loud, you're just wasting your energy" said Dominic. Erza and Gray turned around, positioning into a battle stance.

"I'm getting tired of this idiot. Let's take him out Erza" said Gray. Erza just nodded as they both rushed towards him.

"Finally!" Derek rushed towards the duo.

"Erza…..Erza! Derek! The girl with the red hair is Erza Scarlet and she uses-"

"Black Wing Armor! Requip!" A bright flash came from Erza, as she changed into a completely black armor with wings.

"What the-"Before Derek could finish his sentence, he was stuck but Erza's powerful sword, launching him backwards.

"Take this!" shouted Gray as he swung his sword down onto Derek, making him shoot down into the ground.

"Geez, if only you would listen before you do dumbass things. Oh wait, I forgot, you are a complete dumbass!" shouted Sonia. Derek got up and glared at Sonia then turned back to the two sword-wielders.

"You got lucky that time, but let's see you do that again!"

"Watch me!" Gray ran up to him and swung his sword. Without breaking a single sweat, he caught his sword, and then flipped him over. Gray landed on his feet and rushed back towards Derek. Derek turned around and swung his feet, shattering the ice. Gray was shocked then he smiled. Derek looked confused but then felt a shiver run through his spine. He looked down and saw the foot that he kicked with was encased in a block of ice.

"Requip and Ice Make magic, huh? Well, this should be interesting" said Derek, as the block of ice just shattered, shocking Gray. Before he could react, he felt a fist impale into his cheek, knocking him back. As Gray, regained his balance, his wiped the blood away from his mouth and rushed back at Derek.

"Ice Make: Ice Bringer!" Gray created two swords and swung with both of them, which Derek swiftly dodged. Gray kept on striking but missing at Derek dodged every swing. Then, Derek felt a sting as he saw Gray cut his cheek. He stared at him angrily as Gray smiled. He grabbed Gray and threw him towards Erza. As Gray got up, he dusted of his pants.

"Be careful Erza, this guy is pretty strong"

"This is why you shouldn't get so over-confident. You will get you ass beat" Erza said as Gray pouted.

"Oh well" Erza launched herself towards Derek and was about to swing. Derek braced himself for the swing before he saw her disappear. He stood there surprised but then felt something assail his back. He turned around and saw Erza with blood on her sword.

"This is what you get when you try to hurt my comrades!" shouted Erza as she held her sword.

"Moon Flash!" She rushed towards Derek and slashed him in a cross pattern. Derek stood there, with a wound on his chest that was heavily bleeding.

"Sonia, go help him" said Cain.

"Fine, but honestly he deserves it for being so reckless" Sonia ran towards Derek and healed his wounds, making it completely disappear.

"What the hell? How is her healing so strong?" asked Gray in shock.

"There, now at least try to beat them instead of getting beat like a bloody pulp" said Sonia as Derek just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" Derek got up and faced the two, but then averted his eyes towards Lucy.

"And what is little miss prissy doing there?" he said as he ran past Erza and Gray, rushing towards Lucy. He tightened his fist and threw it. Lucy braced for the attack, but opened her eyes to see a man in front of her. She widened her eyes to see Natsu who just took the punch for her.

"Huh, looks like you were alive" said Derek. He laughed but then started shaking when he saw Natsu face.

"Natsu….the last time he looked like that…..it was when he was fighting future Rouge" Natsu just stared at Derek with an enraged face as he grabbed his fist and slowly pushed it away from his stomach. Then, he threw him backwards. Derek stared at Natsu and then saw him ignite into flames.

"Try to hurt Luce again! I will destroy you!" shouted Natsu as he rushed towards Derek, destroying the ground underneath him, Natsu punched Derek, making him cough up blood.

"Fire Dragon's Claw" Natsu's feet were enveloped in flames as he kicked Derek.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu rammed his fist into Derek, making him shout in pain.

"Where did this burst of magic come from?" said Cain as he stood in awe.

"Looks like Derek's wasting his time as always" said Dominic.

"You never know. Maybe he could turn this around. That kid looks like he is gonna collapse from exhaustion again" observed Blake as he saw Natsu was heavily breathing. Natsu once again collapse and held himself by putting his arms out.

"You're gonna pay for that!" shouted Derek as he went up Lucy and smiled.

"Lucy!" shouted the three in unison as Derek summoned lightning, thundering down onto Lucy, shocking her and making her scream in pain. After the lightning vanished, Derek just held Lucy by her hair, lifting her up from the air.

"Haha, how does it feel goldilocks?! My lightning power is rivaled by no one in this world!" laughed Derek as she held a bleeding Lucy.

"Don't…..hurt…..Natsu….anymore" said Lucy.

"So that's the douche's name. Well, you should worry about yourself for a second blondie" Derek formed a evil smile on his face.

"I don't care. Natsu always risks his life for me. I don't want him to get hurt because of my weakness" said Lucy weakly. Derek just frowned as he sent another surge of lighting down on her, making her scream even more.

"You know, it's you people who make me sick. Always worrying about "friends" If the weak can't handle anything by themselves, they should just die" spat Derek as he gripped her hair even tighter, lifting her even higher.

"Fuck you….." said a quiet voice. Everyone faced Natsu as he was slowly getting up.

"Say whatever you want, but you should never just let a teammate die. It's not right" growled Natsu. Then suddenly, he was engulfed in flames, completely invisible.

"LET LUCY GO!" shouted Natsu as a pair of red glowing eyes appeared in the flames. Everyone gasped as they suddenly felt the ground shake and saw craters open up, shooting blazing hot flames up in the air. Then, all the lava that was being shot out went towards Natsu as he consumed the flames, making the flame he was swallowed in even larger.

"What the hell is going on?" shouted Gray.

"Natsu…is this his power?" questioned Erza as she stared at awe. Then she gasped when she saw Natsu's eyes.

_"Those eyes…..! They are exactly like when he…..fought Jellal. Is this Dragon Force?" _thought Erza.

"This power….where is he getting it from?" wondered Cain.

_"What the hell is this? That guy…..just saying a couple of things and hurting someone is enough to make him go on a complete frenzy like this? It's kind of….." _thought Sonia. Suddenly, the flames disappeared, and all they saw was a shadowy figure in the dust. When the dust faded, they saw Natsu with no wounds whatsoever and looked exactly the same.

"Wait, it wasn't Dragon Force?" said Erza in utter shock.

"Let her go" said Natsu with a menacing voice. Derek just stared and had and enraged face.

"What makes you think you can tell me what to do? Shut the fu-"said Derek before he saw Natsu right in front of him. Then Natsu brought his fist towards Derek's face, making him let go of Lucy and fly backwards. Natsu went to Lucy as she fell to the ground.

"Luce, wake up! Hang tight!" shouted Natsu as Lucy slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Natsu…"murmured Lucy as she closed her eyes again. Erza and Gray ran up to Natsu, kneeling down and checking on Lucy.

"She only passed out. That's a relief. Natsu?" said Erza as she and Gray stared at Natsu. He slowly got up and walked towards Derek, who was still recovering from the attack.

"You killed an innocent person, and now you want to try and hurt Lucy" Natsu looked up with enraged eyes, burning with flames. Suddenly, everyone felt an increase in magic come from Natsu.

"What the hell is happening?" asked Blake in confusion.

"I don't know, but we might need to help Derek out" replied Cain. Then, everyone noticed sparks coming from Natsu.

"Those sparks…no way! He's using that transformation!" shouted Gray. Before anyone could say anything else, lightning and flames surrounded Natsu.

"That's…Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!" shouted Erza.

"Anyone who tries to hurt my friends" said Natsu as he ran up to Derek, surprising him.

"Will become my enemy!" continued Natsu as he punched Derek in the stomach, making him gasp. Natsu punched him repeatedly, making him bleed. He swept his foot under him, making him fall and then grabbed him by his face and smashed him to the ground, making cracks in the ground. He picked him up and threw him in the air and jumped up towards him. He rose above him and clenched his fists.

"Lightning Flame Dragon's Iron Fist!" chanted Natsu as his fist was shrouded with lightning and flames. He brought his fist down to Derek, shooting him down into the ground, making the ground shake. Natsu landed as he saw Derek getting up, and continued his barrage of attacks.

"Lightning Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer!" Natsu's whole arm became engulfed in lightning and flames as he struck Derek, landing a devastating blow. As Derek flew back, Natsu gathered more magic.

"Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!" shouted Natsu as a wave of lightning and flames shot out of his mouth, shooting across the whole plain. After the attack was done, everyone saw Derek still standing but barely.

"I'm ending this now! Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Ex-"Natsu was interrupted when he saw a hand through his chest. He turned around and saw Cain, who just made an enormous wound on Natsu's chest.

"What the hell….." Suddenly, Natsu's magic weakened as the lightning disappeared and he fell to the ground.

"That is enough. I will give you this victory, but don't expect things to go like this next time. Dominic, get Derek and let's go" said Cain.

"I knew this was gonna be a waste of time" Dominic walked over to Derek and picked him up, resting him on his shoulders. Before the rest could react, Diablo Hex just vanished.

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes to see herself on a hospital bed, bandages wrapped around her. She jerked upwards, causing pain to course through her body.

"Lucy! Calm down!" said Erza.

"You're gonna hurt yourself again!" said Gray. Lucy didn't care as she looked around.

"What…..what happened?"

"We had to get back here to get you healed up. The battle severely wounded you" said Erza.

"The last thing I remember from the battle was that Natsu…..Natsu! Where is he?!" shouted Lucy in fear. The two just stood there in silence as they looked down to the floor.

"What happened to Natsu?" asked Lucy again.

"He's in the next room" said Erza.

"Yeah, you hav-hey what are you doing Lucy?!" shouted Gray as he saw her get up and walk out the door. Erza and Gray followed her to the next room when they heard her gasp. They just stared at Lucy's face when she saw Natsu, who had a large amount of bandages on his abdomen.

"What…what happened to Natsu?" asked Lucy in shock.

"He was fighting Derek but then while he was using his last move, Cain attacked him" said Erza. Lucy just stared at Natsu. He looked so weak in the bed when suddenly, his eyes opened slightly. Lucy ran up to him and sat down onto a seat next to him.

"Natsu?" Natsu then opened his eyes and stared at Lucy and he smiled. He got up and stretched. The three of them looked shocked at his sudden recovery.

"Lucy, are you doing better now?" asked Natsu.

"Natsu, what are you doing?! You have a hole in your chest you dumbass!" shouted Gray. Natsu just looked confused and looked down to see a bunch of bandages. Then, he started to uncover them, shocking the three. But when he uncovered it, they were surprised to see his abdomen was completely healed, showing only a scratch or two over the spot.

"What the….where did the wound go?" asked Erza.

"It healed by itself. Duh" replied Natsu. Erza and Gray looked dumbfounded. Before they could say anything else, they saw Lucy tightly embrace Natsu. Natsu looked surprised at the sudden gesture.

"You idiot. Don't do something so stupid like that again" said Lucy as a tear rolled down her eyes. Natsu wiped the tear away and smiled.

"No promises" responded Natsu as he smiled widely at Lucy, making her smile back. She broke away from his embrace, wiping her tears away.

"Well, it's good to see you're back to normal" said Erza as she smiled at Natsu.

"Thanks! By the way…" Natsu's face had a serious expression plastered on it.

"What happened to the artifact that was in the temple?" Everyone just stood in silence until Erza spoke up.

"We followed the path underground but it wasn't there. They must have taken it when we weren't looking" Natsu was in a state of shock but then clenched his fists.

"I have to get it back!" shouted Natsu as he started to run but then stopped and winced in pain.

"No, you still need to heal. Looks like you only healed from the outside. You are going to stay put until we say you can go" responded Erza. Natsu was about to fight back until he saw Erza glaring at him, making him shut up.

"Until you recover, you will be staying with Lucy" Lucy stared at Erza in confusion. Erza saw Lucy's confused face and responded with a smile and a wink, making Lucy blush.

"Well, you guys better get ready, I'm sure you can just walk home. You look healthy enough for that" said Erza.

"W-wait!" shouted Natsu as the Erza and Gray left.

* * *

Lucy opened the door to her home, going inside as Natsu followed. She dropped down onto the couch, sighing in relief as the softness of the couch overwhelmed her. Natsu walked past her and went into the bathroom. Lucy looked back as the door shut.

_"Natsu… I think…..I really do think I love him"_ thought Lucy as she closed her eyes, remembering the events that unfolded during the battle. She remembered how he recovered from his loss of magic. He remembered how he looked when he held her in his strong arms.

_"Natsu….."_

"Hey Lucy, you ok?" asked Natsu. Lucy jerked open her eyes as she turned towards Natsu who had returned. He was holding a towel while rubbing his face.

"Y-yeah, I was just thinking about some things" responded Lucy as she stuttered. Natsu gave a questioning look but then shrugged as he went towards the kitchen.

"Hey, what do you have to eat?" yelled Natsu as he was searching through the refrigerator.

"There should be something there" Natsu just looked inside and saw a pack of noodles. He opened the plastic cover and just stared blankly.

"Hey, how do you cook this?"

"Just preheat it" said Lucy.

"Ahhh" Suddenly, Lucy turned around to see Natsu's hand was on fire.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" yelled Lucy as she jumped over the couch and taking the pack away from him. Natsu extinguished the flames and just stared at her.

"What? You said to preheat it" Natsu just looked at Lucy, confused.

"Preheat it with the microwave! Not with you flames! You'll burn the house down and the landlord won't be very happy with that!" shouted Lucy as she placed the pack in the microwave. She turned back to Natsu to see a goofy smile on his face. Lucy just sighed and went into the bathroom.

* * *

As Lucy exited the bathroom, she walked towards the couch and saw Natsu asleep with once bowl of noodles empty and another one full, still warm. Lucy just smiled as she stared at Natsu's sleeping face. She sat on the couch and started eating the noodles he left. As she was eating, she heard a yawn, making her jump a bit. She turned to see Natsu getting up.

"Hey…..I learned how to use the microwave, hehe" laughed Natsu. Lucy just smiled and laughed with him.

"I can see that" Lucy just stared at her half empty bowl.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"Why do you always risk yourself for everyone?" Natsu just sat there thinking to himself.

"I don't know. I guess it's just in my nature" said Natsu as Lucy stared at him.

"But….I just really hate it when the people I care about get hurt. Whenever I see people I love get hurt, I just get mad and I want to beat the person who did it. I don't usually care about what happens to me. As long as you guys are safe, I'll take anything" responded Natsu. Lucy just stared at him.

"What if…..what if you had to kill?" asked Lucy.

"…..If it keeps you guy's safe, I'll bathe in their blood" Lucy widened her eyes as she stared at Natsu, who looked incredibly serious. Before Natsu could say anymore, he felt a pair of warm lips press against his. At first surprised, but then he kissed the blond back. Once they parted lips, Natsu smiled as Lucy just blushed.

"Natsu…..I…" started Lucy.

"I know. I do too. I always have"

**A\N: Yes, I finally did it lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It took a while to make. And now that Natsu and Lucy are finally together, I have one question. Would you guys like a lemon in this story? There should be a poll but give me a day or two to make sure. But if you guys do see it, feel free to vote. I will give about 3 weeks but until then, vote away! And someone might need to remind me cuz I have short term memory lol. Bu yeah that was chapter 7. I hope you enjoyed it. R&R and I will see you guys later.**


End file.
